The present invention relates generally to high temperature steam generators. More particularly, the present invention relates to superheated steam generators ideally adapted for use in recovering crude oil of very low specific gravity.
In the prior art a variety of techniques have been proposed for injecting steam within the lowermost confines an oil well to facilitate subsequent liberation of heavy crude oil. Once sufficient steam has been injected into a well, the reduced viscosity of the resultant substance facilitates pumping through conventional techniques for subsequent refining. In the past it has been very difficult to generate or transmit steam at sufficient temperature and pressure to properly liquify the heavy crude oil at the well bottom. Prior art attempts have also failed in temperature regulation. Prior art devices of which I am aware usually vary in output temperature over extremely wide temperature differentials.
I have also discovered previously that a basic heater system may be formed from an internal tank positioned coaxially within an outer shroud and heated by molten metal disposed therebetween. A central, coaxially aligned passageway system extending interiorly of the apparatus inputs raw water interiorly of the tank through a central passage tube. Subsequently generated steam is outputted through a passageway coaxially defined between the input pipe and the output header. This basic construction is shown in Mexican patent No. 97201, issued November 1968. However, with the above mentioned device, the steam output temperature would vary extremely widely. Liquid levels within the input tank would vary constantly, resulting in irregular vaporization. Temperature fluctuation between Four Hundred to Sixteen Hundred Degrees fahrenheit were experienced, resulting in inadvertent stopping of crude oil pumps in response to build-up of improperly heated steam.
Therefore I have endeavored to build a new system in which temperature control may be limited over very specific limits, and with which prior disadvantages may be readily overcome.